


Serious Moonlight

by Quente



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Magical Realism, Other, boy!gou is hot ok, gay smut turned hetero smut, handjobs, she just wanted to swim with the team, why is Gou in so many of my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time at Iwatobi swim camp when Gou woke up with a penis. </p><p>This is as gentle a PWP with male!Gou as I could possibly write. The genderbent Gou bunny has been on my mind for a while, but I could never figure out how to write it realistically or with a pairing that might not care about which gender Gou ended up being. My Makoto-muse stepped in and volunteered, and this is the result. :p</p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>“Stop being so cute,” Makoto groaned, “I’m weak to cute things.” A second later Gou was on her back again, this time with a nicely built body pinning her down. It was a good thing her own body was tough enough for the pressure; she managed to bear his weight just fine, wriggling until they touched in all the important places.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Kou in a female body is _Kou_ in her internal monologue, and Kou in a male body is _Gou_ in her internal monologue. Everyone else still calls Kou/Gou what they normally would. When Gou is in a male body, she refers to herself using "ore" just like her big brother.

Thick, aching, and insistent, Kou couldn’t ignore it. It was one of the strangest awakenings she’d ever had. Aside from that ridiculously all-consuming sensation, the second one she felt was constriction. It was as if she was sleeping inside of a too-tight sleeping bag… but no, it felt more intimate than that, as if maybe she’d wrapped her body in tight bandages… Eyes sliding open, Kou looked up at the dark canvas of the tent above her in deep confusion.

There was a strange light coming into the tent. It wasn’t sunlight, it was something else. Kou got up and reached for the flap, ignoring (for the moment) the fact that her hand was somehow different from usual. She pushed off the covers and crawled outside, looking around at the sheltered cove where she (and the rest of Iwatobi) were doing another stint of ocean training.

Everything was bathed in moonlight. The full moon fit into the exact center of a rock with a curious circle hollowed out of it, and the full impact of the light, almost like a beam, was bathing Kou’s tent. “What’s going on --” Kou said softly to herself, but instead of being soft, her voice was a strange semi-low croak that she couldn’t understand.

It was then that she looked down at herself and saw that her shorts and shirt, which had been loose the night before, were full to the point of straining. Her body was different, entirely different. She raised her hand to her eyes and stared in complete disbelief at the tougher, longer fingers. Then she flexed her arm to see a supple but definitely evident muscle, and said, “Hello?” softly to herself to hear her voice… 

… Kou’s scream, more like a hoarse shout, echoed all around the cove, and a second later the tents beside hers were full of frantic motion.

“Who’s there? What’s going on? What’s happening?”

The first out of the tent was Nagisa, who stopped stock-still in astonishment, staring at Kou. The next three stumbled out of their tents too, and Kou looked around at faces that were just as shocked as she felt.

“I’m -- I’m Kou. I think?” Kou said uncertainly, her voice very definitely lower than usual. Fine, her voice wasn’t the low growl of her brother’s, but it was definitely deeper than Nagisa’s or Nitori’s. Then she began to squirm a little in her clothing again. After the initial shock, she realized that her body was still extremely uncomfortable. And different. Very, very, very different. 

The only thing that remained the same was her hair. Long and red as ever, it fell to her waist. 

“H-hair and eyes. The same… Face too. Mostly.” Haruka’s voice was uncertain, and he was the first one to step closer to her. Kou closed the distance in a few steps. Now that she was thinking about her body consciously, she became a lot more unstable. Her center of gravity was much different, for example. It was lower, and she realized that her posture and balance automatically corrected for a decent-sized set of breasts that were just no longer there.

Teetering forward, she stumbled and began to fall. Haru caught her, and the other three were not far behind. 

“Come, sit over here,” Makoto said, helping her on one side while Haruka assisted her on the other.

“Ah -- Gou-chan, you probably need larger clothing, yes?” Nagisa said, with what looked like a tiny blush as he stared at her.

“I’m not … Gou, damnit,” Kou growled, and then dropped her head to her hand. “Actually. I AM Gou, aren’t I?”

For a moment, there was silence, everyone pondering the implication of the moment. “I wonder if this will last?” Rei said, pushing up his glasses. “The probabilities of this happening in the first place are so much less than zero that I can’t imagine it would remain this way for long.”

“That makes no sense,” Nagisa objected, emerging from his tent with a spare change of clothing. “Here you go, Gou-chan.”

Gou stared at the clothing. Nagisa’s. She wished all of a sudden that she could see what she looked like. “Am I your size?” she said uncertainly, standing up with a wobble to go change. Then she realized that she probably didn’t have to do that, given that her body was now male. Was it?

“Ah -- do you need some help?” Makoto said, his voice just a little subdued. The rest of the boys were averting their eyes, but Gou nodded, reaching down to pull off her shirt with a wince at the tightness. Then she peeled off her shorts, including her underpants, which were luckily a stretchy and practical cotton.

Standing naked on the sand, Gou couldn’t help staring down at her own body. She looked like a swimmer, she thought to herself. Perhaps not a shock, if she suddenly woke up like a smaller version of her brother. She was a little taller than Nagisa, but shorter than Haruka. Looking down, she had a light down of hair trailing from her abs (oh, that was kind of nice, the muscles there) to her…

…

“That’s all I have?” Gou said, her voice suddenly full of disappointment.

Nagisa couldn’t help it -- he burst out into laughter. “Ah -- you’re definitely Gou-chan, that’s exactly what I’d expect you to say.”

“Ahhhh -- well, Gou-chan,” Makoto said, hurrying to reassure her, “It...it doesn’t stay that way. That’s only when it’s, um, not, um …”

“Erect,” Rei supplied helpfully. “Believe me, most men are ‘growers’ and not ‘showers,’ as they say. In fact, only Makoto-senpai, out of the four of us, doesn’t differ by much between his …”

Nagisa slid a hand over Rei’s mouth. “That is probably way too much information for Gou-chan right now, okay? Let’s help get Gou-chan dressed. He...no, she...doesn’t need to stand there naked while we chat.”

Gou took the shorts gratefully, sliding them on, and then Nagisa’s shirt after that. They were a slightly tight fit, but much better than before. “What do I look like?” Gou asked, frowning, trying to stare all over her own body.

Then she realized that her teammates kept sneaking glances at her, except for Nagisa, who was outright staring.

“Honestly,” Nagisa said, biting his lip, “you look like a cuter, younger version of Rin-Rin.”

“No,” said Haru calmly. “Kou still looks like Kou. She’s the same, only a little larger.”

“...And with a boy’s junk,” Nagisa added.

Gou flexed her arm, fascinated to see the swimmer’s muscles standing out. “This is so...very...strange.” Her lower voice faltered as she flexed her arm a few times. She took a step to feel out her legs, and realized that somehow, her body was aching to move. The water was right there in the protected arms of the cove, and it was something she’d always, always wanted to do...

Suddenly Haru was next to her, also staring out at the water. “You want to swim, don’t you?”

“How can you tell?”

“I can tell.”

“W-well, it’s safe here,” Makoto said, “and if it helps Gou-chan get used to her body...why don’t we swim?”

“Ah -- take off your clothes to keep them dry, though. I don’t have any more changes,” Nagisa said, and Gou saw the tiny glances tossed back and forth between her teammates. What was that all about? Between Rei and Makoto’s matching blushes, to the gleams of slightly predatory interest in Nagisa’s and Haru’s…

On top of everything else, it wasn’t worth thinking about.

Gou went into her tent to rummage for her hair tie, emerging to tie her hair up and out of her face. Then she removed Nagisa’s clothing again…

“Is it really okay to skinny-dip in front of you, Gou-chan?” Makoto said uncertainly, hands on the tie to his shorts.

Gou simply blinked at him, not sure at all what to answer. “My own body is distracting me, Makoto-senpai. And I’ve seen most of you already.”

Haruka chuckled and gripped Gou by the elbow, steering her into the shallows. Her body’s natural movement kicked in, and she found that she was walking gracefully again. Was her walk something close to her big brother’s slow prowl? She liked that idea. As much as she missed her female body, this wasn’t bad. … And she’d be able to turn back eventually, right?

“Be careful and stick to the shallows until you’re used to it,” Haru said, holding onto Gou’s hand as she walked farther out into the bay. When the water was up to her chin, Haru tilted his head. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you swim, Kou. Can you swim?”

“Ah -- yeah, big brother taught me how, a long time ago.” And to demonstrate, Gou let her body sink into the water. Some kind of weird muscle memory kicked in, and she executed a spin and summersault, circling Haruka’s legs. She popped up in back of him, and he turned with a tiny smile on his face.

“You look natural here. Let’s go further.” And without waiting for her, Haru slipped into his easy freestyle, heading out into the bay. 

Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were soon beside her, and Gou caught faint glimpses of naked bodies through the surface of the water. It was different to see the way that gluteal muscles flexed when they weren’t covered by legskins … and the sensation of Gou’s floaty bits hitting the cool water … Gou bit her lip. Was it just her, or was her penis _even smaller_ now?

Rei and Nagisa swam ahead to join Haru, floating under the moonlight in the center of the bay.

Makoto, swimming close to her, caught her expression and downward glance, and chuckled. “Ah -- don’t feel inadequate, Gou-chan. Look at me, for example…”

So when her body was male, suddenly Makoto-senpai was inviting her to check out his junk. Well… “If you insist,” Gou said, biting her lip again. 

Makoto leaned back into a back float, his expression full of amusement, letting her look. “I know that you must be curious, now that you have a man’s body… You swim very naturally, by the way. If someone were to ask me, I’d say you’d been swimming for a long time now.”

Of course, Makoto had to talk about swimming while she was staring frankly at his penis. It was pretty. The end of it was trimmed, but it looked rather subdued lying atop Makoto’s healthy looking testicles. “Why is your penis like that?” Gou asked shyly. “I don’t think mine looks the same.” She rolled into a back float too, showing that she wasn’t cut in the same way. “Could it be that whatever turned me this way got it wrong?”

For some reason, and Gou wasn’t sure why, Makoto was blushing. Surely if anyone should be blushing it should be her -- but she had too many questions right now to feel odd about it.

“Ahh -- Gou-chan, it’s because I am circumcised. All of us are, it’s how things are done here. But I guess whatever ancient magic is around this place didn’t know about circumcision. I’m honestly a little curious …” Makoto swam closer, and suddenly his hand was on Gou’s thigh. “I’ve never seen an uncircumcised one before. May I look?”

And, suddenly, Gou’s body started to react. Before she could shift or twist away, she noticed with alarm that her penis was definitely getting larger. “M-Makoto-senpai, I’m not sure that…”

“Ah, so it’s like that,” Makoto said, his fingers gently circling the sheath of skin around the tip of her penis. He shifted it down to reveal the tip, and then up again. “Fascinating. So that’s what it’s like.”

Gou couldn’t help it, and groaned in her newly low voice at the touch. Okay, NOW she was blushing.

“Makoto.” Haruka swam up to them, treading water, his voice ever so slightly reproving. Makoto drew his hand back with a slightly sheepish expression. “What are you doing to Kou?”

“...Ah, sorry Gou-chan! I didn’t mean to… I guess it’s so surreal that I just… Haru, she’s...not circumcised.”

Haruka maintained a slight distance away from her, but even he peeked over. Gou fought the urge to sink into the water as she realized that her penis, already half-hard, was just getting bigger from all the attention. What an attention-monger her penis was, Gou pondered, feeling a surge of that total discomfort she’d felt earlier. It was as though all of her mind was suddenly very interested in getting rid of that discomfort, through any means necessary. _You stop that_ , she told it sternly, but the stubborn thing grew instead of shrank...

“Ah. I see.” Haruka’s voice was amused. “...Just like Rin.” And with that, Makoto and Haruka shared a communicative glance before Haruka pointedly swam away, and Makoto swam just a little closer. Gou wondered what it was they’d been silently telling each other as she watched Haruka swim out to Nagisa and Rei.

Makoto leaned back, floating beside her in the water, staring up at the sky. “It must be strange for you, no matter how naturally you move in that body, to feel this way.”

Gou realized that long tendrils of her hair were reaching out in the water around her head in a big red halo. Makoto touched a strand of it, winding it around his finger. “This is still the same, Gou-chan.”

“...I’m definitely not feeling the -chan right now,” Gou said, sighing. “But yeah. I dunno how to handle it. I was just thinking that if this doesn’t go away, I’ll have to use the boy’s ‘I’ like the rest of you.” Gou cleared her throat and practiced, using her roughest, least formal tone, almost the way her brother spoke to Nitori-kun. “Yo -- I’m gonna swim now, k?” 

Makoto burst out laughing. “Ah...wow. You sounded just like your big brother then…” 

Gou laughed too, her voice sounding rough in her own ears. “It’s really weird, Makoto-senpai. If -- if I’m stuck as a boy, the rest of my life will be totally different…” She was beginning to panic, just a little, but it was still so strange and dream-like that she was pretty sure it was all going to be better by the morning. “The weirdest part … honestly? Is how I feel the same inside even if I’ve lost my breasts and gained … that.”

“You are the same, Gou-chan,” Makoto said comfortingly, reaching out to wrap an arm around her muscled shoulder and pull her close. “Because who you are isn’t different because of your body.”

Gou groaned again, though. The combination of the immersion in water, all her new muscles, and contact with Makoto’s bare skin, combined to trigger that again. It was never really asleep, Gou realized. 

“How do you handle having one of these?” Gou asked, so distracted that she stopped swimming for a moment. Makoto caught her weight, resting her back against his chest easily. He felt way too good, though… 

“Mm. Your hair smells like it always does,” Makoto mumbled, and Gou realized that far from just being comforting, Makoto’s hands were wandering a little. “Your smell hasn’t changed at all, not since we arrived here.”

“Makoto-senpai?” Gou shivered, realizing that Makoto’s hands were wandering down her torso to her abs.

“I guess it’s a lot easier to get used to one of these when you’ve had one your whole life,” Makoto said into Gou’s ear, his breath just a little rasping as he moved his hands. “You’re adorable, by the way. In whatever form.” 

Gou was very definitely hard again. Makoto’s hands were not good for any kind of self-control, and it was clearly on purpose.

“Gou-chan, may I help you with this problem? At the very least, I know how to handle it…” And with that, Makoto’s hand closed around Gou’s erection, and began a slow and almost lazy squeeze-and-slide that left Gou a trembling mess.

“Mmmmh -- senpai,” Gou groaned. “I won’t … say no … but are you okay with … aaaahhhh…”

It was as though the little tiny nub that she’d had to really practice pleasing had enlarged by a hundredfold, so that it was actually easy for anyone to arouse her. That was convenient, Gou thought in a haze… or actually, kind of inconvenient. Makoto’s mouth was burrowing somewhere under her hair, finding the nape of her neck...and his hand kept up its slow pace.

“Just enjoy,” Makoto said, his mouth tracing patterns of sensation against her skin, “just feel it. I remember when someone else touched me for the first time, and I’m honored that you’re letting me.” 

Gou’s body was so new to it that she couldn’t do anything more than ride the wave up until it was about to crash. Each touch was in harmony with everything around her, until it felt like the very sea was helping to egg her body on. The slow touches went on and on, and between hearing Makoto’s voice saying all kinds of things in her ear, and the hand pulling at her, it wasn’t long before the pressure became unbearable.

Makoto chuckled against her ear, grazing it with his teeth. “Would you like to feel a bit more, or let go now?” His hand paused just as she was about to go over --

“Ahhh -- now -- now --” Gou whimpered.

In no time at all Gou was hoarsely panting out something, feeling the oddest sensation in the world. Instead of her orgasm being a largely private thing, a ripple of sensation deep within her body, it became something public. She could feel her body releasing -- letting go of something to join the salt water. It was such a combination of good and weird that she had no words to describe it. After she handed part of herself over to the ocean, she felt relaxed for the first time that night. For a long moment she simply floated, held up by Makoto’s strong arms, feeling spent.

...And then just a little awkward. “Makoto-senpai, Should I --”

“Ah, no, I’m okay for now,” Makoto chuckled, giving her a hug, “it was an honor to help you out.”

What a good senpai, Gou thought hazily, and enjoyed the feeling of Makoto against her… until she felt a faint splash of water across her face.

“Done? We want to play with Kou too.” Gou heard Haruka’s voice from somewhere behind her. She was in too much of a haze to do more than laugh, and finding that she’d recovered, slipped out of Makoto’s arms to slither under the water. She wrapped her hands around Haruka’s ankles, tugging him under, only to find that he slid easily from her grasp. Toying with her in turn, Haruka swam circles around her as she tried to catch his feet again.

They both finally rose to the surface, spluttering. Gou grinned at Makoto, who gave his usual shy smile in return. His cheeks were still a bit flushed, and Gou wondered if it really was okay to leave him without returning the favor.

“Ready to swim?” Haruka asked.

Distracted by the feeling of water, Gou turned away. “Yeah!”

Out near the far rocks, Gou found that Nagisa and Rei were involved in an elaborate game of tag. It was rare for her to see everyone so playful; she pondered that they were always very task-oriented when it came to swimming club (except for Haruka, of course, who seemed to have a total lack of ambition except when it came to Rin). 

“Come on, Gou-chan! You’re it!” Nagisa called, swimming up to smack Gou lightly on the rear. 

“What do I do?” Gou asked, wondering just how far her teammates took all of that skinship. Who else had Makoto “helped”, for example?

“Chase us!”

Gou started with Rei, who was the easiest prey because he wasn’t a strong swimmer. He gave her a decent run with his sloppy butterfly, up until he had to cling to Nagisa to keep upright (he still wasn’t fabulous at treading water). Gou managed to tag them both, following Nagisa’s lead and swimming up under them to give them light slaps on the butt. 

She surfaced, laughing, only to find Nagisa winking at her slyly, and Rei totally blushing. “Gotcha!” Gou said, and then turned to swim after Haru and Makoto. They swam together, leading her on a merry chase around in circles, until finally Gou had to call in assistance. “Nagisa, Rei, stop them!”

It took all three of them to trap Makoto, but Haru escaped their net, swimming free out into the distance.

After that, they all chased Haruka. It took a while before they cornered him near the shore. They each took hold of one of Haruka’s limbs, carrying him out of the water to land him bare-bottomed on the sand.

Haruka shook the water out of his hair like a dog, glaring at them all.

“It’s probably time we stopped swimming anyway,” Makoto said mildly, chuckling, responding to the glare. “The moon is almost setting, and we don’t know Gou-chan’s stamina yet.”

“Ah. True,” Haruka said, glancing up at her.

Suddenly Gou felt everyone’s eyes on her as she stood there with long tendrils of wet hair dripping down her shoulders. 

“You’re kind of like your brother was when he was young,” Nagisa said. “He was actually fun, instead of being all angsty.”

Haruka poked Nagisa’s knee. “Stop that. There were reasons.”

“True, true,” Nagisa said, stretching. “So we just have to decide who gets to share Gou-chan’s tent, to keep her company until she’s back to --”

“Are you trying to avoid me again, Nagisa-kun?” Rei’s voice was reproachful, and Nagisa grinned at him sheepishly.

“Makoto,” Haruka said, his voice calm. 

Makoto nodded and turned to Gou. “I’ll be with you tonight in case you feel strange.” 

Once again, Gou was bathed in the light of that warm smile, and she nodded without a second thought.

“You’re hogging all of Gou-chan to yourself!” Nagisa said, poking Makoto in the side.

“Haha -- I trust myself more than I trust you, Nagisa-chan!”

“Just make sure you put on my shorts at least, first, Gou-chan!” Nagisa said, pouting. “Who knows what hands might get all touchy-feely in the night…”

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei’s expression was so reproachful that Nagisa relented.

“It’s okay, Rei-chan. We’ll have fun all by ourselves, right?”

“N-nagisa --”

They headed to the tents, and before long, Gou was nestled against Makoto again. Gou hadn’t meant to snuggle, but the way that Makoto was lying on his side, looking so warm and inviting, made her want to get closer… 

Soon Makoto’s fingers were gently tracing the muscles of her torso. They were both staring down at Gou’s body, and Gou was quite frankly enjoying the view. 

“Is it weird for me to think that I’m pretty?”

“Not at all,” Makoto said, his voice a low and husky sound, slowly circling a tiny nipple with his fingertip.

“That doesn’t feel anywhere near what my normal one feels like,” Gou said, and managed to look up in time to see Makoto’s face turn red. So he got embarrassed when Gou mentioned her normal body, and yet he was fine doing all kinds of things to men? … That was odd. 

“Makoto-senpai, are you sure you don’t want me to repay you from earlier?”

Makoto smiled down at her. “Gou-chan, I want you to wait until you turn back before you ask me that again.”

“Eh?” … Makoto’s words exploded in Gou’s mind. “What do you mean? Isn’t this all just because I’m in this body?”

Ah, Makoto was still bright red. “Gou-chan, I guess the only one who noticed was Haru, but … I want to get to know you better.”

“Makoto-senpai, you’ve already gotten to know this body quite well,” Gou said, blushing. “And what do you mean by get to know me better?”

“Maybe we should continue this conversation in the morning? When you’re back to using the girl’s version of ‘I’,” Makoto chuckled. 

“What if I want to get to know you better when we’re both men, right now?”

Gou reached up and touched Makoto’s face, cooling his warm cheeks with the flat of her palm.

He turned his head, letting his lips fall against the strong tendons of her wrist. “Do you want that? I would not say no, Gou-chan. I’m weak when it comes to you.”

“Since when?”

Makoto smiled. “Maybe since seeing you in your yukata...or maybe before, seeing you knocking on Haruka’s door.”

“...But...you...are you...gay?”

Makoto shrugged. “I like you.” Then, realizing that he’d just confessed to her, Makoto buried his face in Gou’s hair. “Ahhh… sorry. I was trying to save that for when you turned back. I guess that when this came along, and it was an opportunity to get closer to you, I couldn’t...”

Gou wiggled around until their noses touched, moving her body until her leg was over Makoto’s, hips pressed close. They were nowhere near the same height, but it was much less difference than in her other body.

“...What if I’m okay with that, senpai?” Gou asked, and hesitantly leaned forward, a little more…

“Stop being so cute,” Makoto groaned, “I’m weak to cute things.” A second later Gou was on her back again, this time with a nicely built body pinning her down. It was a good thing her own body was tough enough for the pressure; she managed to bear his weight just fine, wriggling until they touched in all the important places.

“I’m really enjoying this body,” Gou admitted, smiling up at Makoto.

“I like that I’m allowed to play with it,” Makoto admitted as well, and brought his lips closer and closer to hers…

When their lips touched, it felt like Gou was being bathed in a glowing golden light, so strong and sweet that it made her feel totally and completely different. She also grew instantly hard --

Except she wasn’t. There was no pressure in her crotch at all, no strain against the fabric, just a deep and insistent ache inside of her...

… Wait. She was different. Gasping, Kou struggled under Makoto’s body for a moment, pushing hard at his shoulders with hands that were small and delicate again…

“Eh?” Even distracted, Makoto pulled back, blinking down at her. Kou was a little afraid to see his expression, but it never wavered. Instead, his smile was back, and this time it was fond and even hungrier.

“Gou-chan, welcome back.” And Makoto leaned down to give Kou her second first kiss. It was just as good as two sets of male lips meeting, and maybe even a little sweeter, because it was her own body that Makoto was accepting. He supported more of his own weight now, shifting to lie on his arm, mindful of her smaller body. 

Makoto-senpai really was considerate, Kou thought, running her fingers across his shoulders.

It wasn’t until Makoto’s hand carefully traced the heft of her breast that Kou remembered that she was still shirtless. Somehow, even that was okay, because the feeling of their skin pressing against each other was incredible. And now, perhaps to make up for the lack of an erection, her nipples were aching for something…

“Gou-chan, will you let me kiss you everywhere?” Makoto’s voice was tender as his hand moved in the lightest caress across her breast.

“Once again -- senpai -- you’re doing all the work,” Kou said, feeling sheepish but definitely not saying no.

“Was that a yes?”

Kou rolled to her back, hiding her blush with a hand. Yes, it was MUCH different now that it was the body she was used to. “Please go right ahead.”

Peeking through her hands at Makoto’s expression, she saw that it was just as tender as his tone. He dipped his head and trailed kisses from the nape of her neck to a breast, and then drew a nipple into his mouth. His hands gently shaped her hips, over Nagisa’s shorts (they fit her perfectly, that boy had tiny hips!), and caressed a leg. 

The feeling, though, of someone sucking her nipple…

Kou pressed up into Makoto’s mouth, making noises as softly as she could, even though it seemed impossible to hold back. When Makoto’s hand slid her shorts down, she helped by lifting her hips, and nodded assent when he looked up questioningly.

The next set of kisses were down her stomach, and for a long moment she really, really wished that she had a penis again. If hands felt that good around a penis, imagine a mouth?

But Makoto proved her wrong here, too. He carefully cupped the aching little nub between his lips, sucking on it so skillfully that it felt like the deepest, wettest blowjob that ever existed in Kou’s BL manga.

It wasn’t long before Kou’s moans were audible, and Makoto’s head popped up… “Gou-chan,” he said, “Unless you want company…”

“Ah...nnnh…no,” Kou gasped, and closed her eyes. Makoto’s face, just then, as he looked up… lips wet and eyes bright… 

“Senpai -- I like you too -- “

Kou could feel Makoto’s bright smile against her skin, but instead of answering her, he bent back to his task until her noises could NOT be stifled. 

When she came, it was in a drawn-out wave that was harder and longer than the one she’d had as a boy, leaving her quivering when it was done.

Then Makoto rose up over her, and Kou could see how hard he was in his own shorts. Before, when she was a man, had he gotten hard for her? She couldn’t remember now, but it didn’t matter. Wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand, Makoto leaned down to kiss her again, slowly, softly. 

“Mmmmh,” Kou finally said, halfway between a chuckle and a purr. 

But this time, Kou wasn’t going to let Makoto be unsatisfied. She reached a curious hand down, remembering that he was both well-shaped and circumcised. 

“Ahh -- Gou-chan, you don’t have to --” Makoto gasped, holding very still as she touched him.

“I want to. I might not be as skillful as the boys you’re used to, but I can try my best…”

“Gou-chan…” Makoto breathed, and then let Kou push him into position, on his back with Kou kneeling between his legs.

So this is what he looked like, hard. “Incredible,” Kou said, biting her lip. “Bigger than mine was by a lot.” Her hands touched him everywhere, just as delicately as he’d touched her, earlier. Kou really liked his expression when he was on his back like that, arching up to her touch. “Senpai, if I was still a boy, would I be the neko or the tachi?”

“You could be everything to me and it would be fine, because it’s you,” Makoto gasped, his cheeks red as he stared at her, and his eyes lost in sensation.

Maybe it was worth finding a different kind of penis, then, Kou thought. Or returning to this cove when the moon was full again sometime… oooh, now that was a good idea. She stowed it away for later, and bent her head to slowly work her tongue in little licks over the beautifully quivering erection. She’d always been curious about what this would be like, and now she knew: it was wonderful, because it was giving joy to the person she wanted.

Makoto’s noises definitely weren’t soft, even if he bit his arm to muffle himself. When Kou slid half of him into her mouth, he touched her hair warningly. 

“Pause for a moment,” Makoto begged, “I’ve been aching since earlier, and … I won’t last. To help me, if you wouldn’t mind holding tight right at the bottom so that I don’t get there too quickly…”

Kou did as instructed, giving long, slow sucks and squeezing hard whenever Makoto gently tugged her hair. It was definitely a strange thing to do, but Makoto’s noises increased until he definitely wasn’t being quiet…

And finally, Makoto warned her with a breathless cry, “I’m going to --”

Knowing what it was like from her own experience, Kou pulled back and cupped her hand around him, feeling the squish and spurt and thinking, _Ah, I know how good that feels, and how weird…_

Makoto lay there for a moment, half-rising on his arms to look down at her, his expression seriously beautiful… He looked lost, and burnt up with some kind of emotion, and Kou felt her heart flutter. He sat up the rest of the way and pulled her into his arms, kissing her…

Only to break it off when they heard the sound of clapping coming from nearby tents.

“Finally, Mako-chan.” Nagisa’s voice, and then Rei’s following,

“Nagisa-kun! Hush, they’ll hear!”

“It’s not like we didn’t just hear everything…”

And then Haruka’s voice, quietly: “I miss Rin, for some reason.”

Makoto laughed, hiding his head in Kou’s hair, holding her tight.

“Don’t mind, Makoto-senpai,” Kou said, although her whole body was blushing now. “It was worth it.”

~

In the morning, Kou woke up to find herself alone in her tent. She had her own clothing on, shorts and t-shirt, and the sun was making the tent feel very, very warm.

Stumbling out, Kou rubbed her eyes and felt strange. She glanced up at the circle of rock high against the sky of the cove (it was empty), and looked around for her companions.

Where were they? Ah -- far out in the water, she saw the four boys swimming, around and around the cove. They were all dressed in swim trunks, of course.

So, had it been nothing but a dream? A really vivid, hot, perverted dream?

Gou sighed, slumping down onto a tree stump, feeling her heart ache as she stared out at the boys in the water. They were unreachable… they always had been.

Magic didn’t exist after all, and Makoto-senpai hadn’t confessed, and she’d never gotten to experience everything she had the day before. Swimming, skinship, playing with her team in the water...

It wasn’t until her eyes fell dejectedly onto the pattern of rocks pressed into the sand near the bay that she realized she’d been staring at the answer. Shaped in Kanji that the wind and waves had pushed around, it was still recognizable enough to make Gou’s heart race:

_Kou-chan, It wasn’t a dream._


End file.
